


A Move of Sevens

by WinterHoney



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Depression, Finding Meaning, Han is a flirt, M/M, Meaning of Life, Mentioned SeungBin ship, References to Depression, read if you must
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterHoney/pseuds/WinterHoney
Summary: Lee Felix, a college freshmen who refuses to acknowledge his depression and seven ghost who help him overcome his problems (and depression)





	1. SLOTH

**Author's Note:**

> The story is really a punch to the moon plot, but I think it helped me more than it intended. I sincerely hope I would be able to represent those people who are in an emotional battle with theirselves in this story. It may not reflect the entirerity of it but I hope I would be able to convey some or most of your feelings through this story and I hope it may help you a bit more in a positive light and for other people to may understand more about your situation. 
> 
>  
> 
> A friendly reminder that I accept criticisms and I may contain some inaccuracies about the emotions portrayed and so on. Please don't be afraid to talk to me, leave a comment, or call me out if I may have offended you through my writing. Thank you and I cheer all of you. 

F elix stared at his apartment door. Going away from his family and living alone, he’s not sure what to expect now he’s going to start his life as a college student. His apartment is full of mysteries so to say, he got it for a cheap price and the owner already warned him.

_ “The apartment is haunted, are you sure you’re going to stay there?” the owner asked, concerned at how vulnerable the younger looks. “I wouldn’t be staying in the apartment often though, I’ll just go there to wash and sleep, that’s all,” Felix lied, he just really want to get the cheapest apartment in Seoul and that’s the cheapest he can get. _

He sighed again, he’s prepared to whatever he would face. He opened the door and was surprised that everything’s quite neat. In place and it doesn’t even look creepy at all, it looks normal. Felix breathe, at least it was better than what he expected. He moved his luggage in his room and several boxes he had in his car. He doesn’t have much stuff since the whole apartment is already furnished and he only has his essentials like clothes, toiletries and his beloved gaming laptop.  He decided to unpack his things since he’ll be having classes tomorrow and he doesn’t want to procrastinate.

“Ahh~ you just moved in and you’re already unpacking, you can do that tomorrow after classes you know,” a voice said. Felix’s head turned as he see a figure on his bed staring at him with lazy eyes. “How did you get in here?” Felix asked. “I live here? Ever heard that this apartment is haunted?” the guy asked. Felix gulped, the ghost doesn’t seem like a ghost “I can switch forms?” the ghost replied. “Are you reading my mind? Coz if you are, please stop doing that,” Felix begged. “I’m Minho,” the ghost said and stretched his hand. Felix took it and they shook hand. “Felix,” he replied, seems like Felix doesn’t care about being haunted anymore. 

“You’ve been close to death I see,” Minho said with a mischievous smile. Felix took his hand back and waved him off. Close to stuttering, he began ignoring Minho. “A depressed child, living alone, having studies as one of the cause of his depression yet he still buries his head on text books; tried killing himself with a blades, pills and almost drowning himself during PE classes, what a story you have there,” Minho said as he switched his lying position. Felix ignored him, not really wanting to talk. In a glitch, Minho was close to Felix’s face “Loose up a little,” Minho said as he flicked his hand and all of Felix’s items, went to its rightful place. “You should rest today Felix,” another flick and he was tucked in bed. Felix eyes slowly closed down and he was in deep slumber. 

“You know you shouldn’t be too hard on him you know? Considering he doesn’t remember much,” a voice said to Minho. “I know but he need it anyways, trust me he’ll thank me,” he replied. “Why doesn’t he see the rest of us though?” another voice, a bit younger, asked. “It’s not time yet I guess, one shows up the one he needed the most so,” Minho said as he stared at Felix. They went to go on their own tasks again leaving the sleeping boy.

Felix doesn’t want to talk about it nor admit it, he was denial of his sickness even if the doctors already told him about it. He thinks he’s fine, he’s not depressed, just overly affected with negative emotions. He refuses to believe he is depressed, that’s what everyone who doesn’t have a clue about depression wants him to believe, that he’s just overly sad and overly reacting over things. He’s denial to it but it keeps getting him. It’s true that he thinks he’s much of a waste of space, he tried killing himself several times but a lot of factors and people kept preventing him from doing so, like that one time his classmate barged into his room for a regular game night only to find him almost drowning from his own blood, and that one time he drank too much pills only to find himself awake in a hospital room saying a student caught him when he collapsed at school then time he drowned himself during swimming classes only to be revived by their teacher. He doesn’t understand why he’s hurting so much, like he’s forgetting something and only his heart knows about it. He gets sleepless nights that he just turned into his books and lessons; he gets good grades, great friends, nice hobbies and supportive parents. He doesn’t have financial problems nor problems with other people, yet he feels off. His interest to his hobbies such as painting, rapping and dancing slowly falters, he feels hopeless when he doesn’t do well. He eats less that it worries people but he brushes it off as dieting and staying fit. He’s restless when he’s not doing anything, it was pretty evident, yet he refuse to believe it. 

Felix woke up after that rest he didn’t knew he really needed after those sleepless nights. Felix checked his phone and panicked. “Oh my- I’m already late,” he said as he scrambled away from his bed and tried to fix himself. “Ahh~ Felix it’s too early!” Minho whined at the couch. “It’s already 11am Minho, my class is at 7!” Felix said. “11am? Ah yeah! I forgot to tell you I played with your phone settings last night. It’s actually 4pm already, your classes ended an hour ago,” Minho said and yawned. Felix panicked even more, “And you didn’t woke me up?!” Felix yelled, thinking what lessons he already missed. “One, I’m not your butler who goes ‘Sire, it’s already 4AM and you have schedules at 7, kindly wake up’ and serves you eggs and bacons in bed; Two, I was sleeping too, relax, I already bought you notes from that human who’s in the same class as you,” he said and pointed at a notebook filler resting at the kitchen table. Felix quickly checked the notes and it was indeed today, they have an assignment and he needs to finish it pronto. 

He finished it in a couple of minutes but he decided to review and learn more about the lesson in case there’ll be a surprised quiz tomorrow. “Felix! Relax!” Minho said and closed Felix’s books, “Ever tried not looking on your text books?” Minho asked sighing. “No,” Felix replied and continued reviewing, but he couldn’t open the book. “Minho! Open the book!” Felix was slightly pissed off. “Nope, too lazy,” Minho said and Felix let out an exasperated sigh. Felix went to bed early, not really in mood to do anything. Minho smiled and went to sleep. 

It went on for a week, Felix waking slightly early day after day. He woke up at 3PM on Tuesday, 2PM on Wednesday, 1PM on Thursday, 12NN at Friday and 11AM at Saturday. Each day he learned to let go slowly and just don’t care much about his grades. He feels slightly happy letting go of a huge burden of studying too much. He gets more rest often than there is and he smiled. Minho pretty much had a good point, it’s true he needed to rest and relax. He went early to bed on Sunday, making sure he’ll get to class on time tomorrow. 

As he was sleeping, Minho was shaken by a young boy, “Hyung, the mark,” The younger said and showed his wrist. One star left out of nine. They both stared at each other, they knew what was going to happen but they made a silent agreement to ignore it. 

_One sunny day, Felix was double checking the bags in case they forgot something. “Ah~ Felix, you doubled checked our bags for the nth time of the day! Stop and get in already, we might get late!” a voice said. Felix laughed and shouted “I’ll be there in a minute,” he said and fixed the bags. He went in and sat at the middle part, taking out his Bluetooth speaker mic and played their favourite song. The car started and they went on. Bickering as one of their friend slept silently with a smile._  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're tired, don't give up. Just rest for a while, it may take a minute, an hour, a day, a week or a month but it's okay. 
> 
> Take as much rest as you need, do things on your own pace and don't feel pressure with others. Take a breather, sleep, rest your eyes and look at the trees and the sky. Be calm, you're not alone


	2. GLUTTONY

F elix woke up with such amazing aroma. He quickly went to the kitchen to find what it was all about, he saw a man who resembles a bear wearing an apron. “Oh Felix you’re awake,” the guy said and shuffles around the kitchen. Felix was in awe having a whole feast in his eyes. There were fried chicken, kimchi rice, even cheese dip and so on. “And you are?” Felix asked, trying to forget how much food there is. “I’m Woojin, now eat up then go to school. Minho made you go absent for a whole week. You need all the energy you can so eat up, I’m packing you lunch,” Woojin said and shuffled again making a bento box for Felix.

“Ah! Hyung you’re up!” Minho said, yawning and took a glass of orange juice from the fridge, sitting next to Felix. Felix gave him the look, “Ah! You’re basically living with 7 ghosts in the apartment, you’ll meet the others very soon and probably you’ll gain more weight by then,” Minho said as he took some octopus sausage. Felix only took 3 pieces of octopus sausage, one small part of the omelette and half a cup of Kimchi rice. Woojin glared at him, Felix gulped. “I’m sorry but I could only eat this much,” Felix apologized and began eating. Woojin huffed, clearly offended that Felix didn’t take much food than he expected. 

After their hearty breakfast, Felix went off to school. He’s quite early than last week, probably thanks to Woojin’s cooking waking him up early. He went to his classroom, studying Biochemistry early in the morning when he bumped in to another student. 

“I’m sorry,” Felix said as he collected some of the things the latter had dropped. “It’s okay, it was my fault, I’m sorry,” the latter said as he took the items from Felix, he bowed as a sign of thanks. Felix noticed they’re wearing the same ID, “Can I ask from which block you are?” Felix asked. “Oh, I’m from Block 1, I’m actually on my way to Biochem,” he replied. “Oh! I’m also from Block 1, do you want to go together? I’m Felix by the way,” he said, arms stretched. “Hyunjin!" he said, taking Felix's hand and slowly shook it. Somehow there was a sense of familiarity that Felix couldn't brush off probably why he was able to interact freely without worrying that he'll be judged or something. They went to class as per usual.

Entering the room, his eyes went wide when he saw Minho at the end of the classroom staring outside probably contemplating whether he should sleep or not. He stared at Hyunjin, "Who's the guy at near the window?" Felix asked trying to see whether he's the only one who sees Minho, "There's no one there though?" Hyunjin looked at him with questions in his eyes. Felix dropped the topic as Minho decided to sleep and reviewed his notes. Biochemistry is something Felix likes and hates at the same time, it was confusing yet interesting and he just couldn't stop going back to the topics especially when it was time for experiments. 

"Felix-ah~ Say ahh~" Woojin said out of the blue. Felix jumped and scrambled on his seat seeing Woojin holding a bar of chocolate with a wide grin on his face. "Woojin what are you doing here?" Felix half whispered, half shouts. "Making sure you're getting the nutrition and food you need, you look like a skeleton dear child," the bear like ghost said as he waves the chocolate. "And that's Woojin hyung for you, now eat this chocolate, it helps your brain work," he said and half smashed, half feeds Felix with the chocolate and disappeared. The younger ate the chocolates slowly, figured that probably it did help him feel a bit more awake and more alert. He smiled at the thought and continued on with his notes.

The person behind him smiles as he sees the other smile. 

\-- 

It was morning again when Felix woke up with the great aroma that oozes out of his own kitchen, he woke up following it like yesterday. Woojin was busy cooking his breakfast again, he still woke up with a feast on his table and a packed lunch cooling at the end. "Morning Felix," the older smiled as he placed the pancakes on the plate and decoratively placed slices of bananas. "Eat up, I figured you might get small pieces of each again so I made your plate instead," Woojin said as he placed the plate in front of Felix. The younger showed a small smile thinking yesterday was quite embarrassing as he took small amounts, but it was the only thing his stomach can take. 

"What for lunch?" He dared to ask, "Rice, cooked salmon, and kimchi," Woojin said as he took the lunch box and placed it inside Felix's bag. He finished his plate with only a quarter of pancake left, Woojin side as he saw the younger giving him a look of defeat of not being able to finish the whole meal again. He stood up and went to school. 

Felix jumped when he heard a loud but soft shout 5 meters away, "Hi Felix!" Hyunjin said and waved at him with a smile The younger felt warm on the feeling from that smile, it was oddly familiar. "Hi..." Felix trailed off as he forgots his classmate's name, "Hyunjin," he replied with a smile with no hint of anger or offend. "I'm sorry, I'm not really good at memorize people's name" the younger said, Hyunjin only nodded and they went to their room. "Hey did you get the lesson last week? About bit operations I guess," the older asked. Felix remembered not being in that class as Minho was basically holding him hostage for a week until he gradually came around Thursday and Friday, "Yeah, well sorta," Felix lied, he didn't although it was a pretty much easy topic he couldn't think of how to explain it, "Cool, teach me, coz I'm really confused with everything," Hyunjin replied, there was no hint of lie as if Felix was there the whole week or so. 

The younger obliged and thought him, surprisingly, Felix was able to deliver the thought. Thanks to Hyunjin making this easy for him. 

The week went on, Felix ate more and more each day that he was able to fully finish the whole plate Woojin serves him. He gives out an extra snack if ever Felix finishes the meal like an extra chocolate, extra bag of walnuts or an extra iced coffee on the way to school. Woojin gave so much as cooking and making Felix food for 3 meals (sometimes more than 3 as Woojin casually enters the school only to feed Felix even more). On Wednesday he packed Felix chicken, rice and kimchi; On Thursday, he packed Felix a turkey, rice and fermented beans; On Friday, Woojin gave Felix a cheat day to eat pizza, coke and a freebie of 2 cheese sticks. Saturdays doesn't require any packed lunch but Hyunjin suddenly texted Felix he wanted some ice cream and then ate dinner at Felix's apartment eating mostly green foods. Sunday passed by with Felix not bothering to eat less and just let himself be full. 

The next morning, Monday, Hyunjin squealled, "Felix~ You're gaining weight~," he said as he squishes the younger's face. Woojin and Minho smiled at the sight, "What do you put in your food, Felix doesn't eat as much as he does now," Minho said smiling, "It's a secret," he replied and they both disappeared, along with one mark from their wrists . 

_"Oy pass the chips," Felix shouted at the back as the other boys in front eat it, "No, not until you say my food is the best in the world," one replied. They all laughed and one said "Hyung your food is the best it's just that Felix doesn't eat much," "He's our skinny legend, yasss," another one said, they all laughed as one member gave him a cheese stick, "This is my cheese stick," he said with a weird ass voice making everyone laugh. It was really a nice day for all of them, one has already thought of what he could eat and cook later._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meals are very important, whether it's a full course meal or just a friendly snack. It helps a lot. 
> 
> Never starve yourself nor skip those meals and never force yourself to eat many. Take it slow, it's okay, you're beautiful the way you are. Drink water and dark chocolate


End file.
